Nuestro Confidente, el Arbol Sagrado
by MaRrU
Summary: epoca actualTodo lo que un arbol tiene que escuchar cuando uno siente algo especial en el y no tiene con quien mas compartir... no sean malitas soy new! xx
1. Chapter 1

cambio de escena.

**_Cursiva_** Donde fastidio con mis comentarios.

entre paréntesis Lo que sienten ó piensan ó simplemente su expresión!múltiples

usos.

**CAP I**

Trrrrr….. (_imagínense que es un despertador si?! xx_) e ve que sale debajo de las cobijas un mano blanca y aprieta el botón para apagarlo y terminar con su tormento pero se vuelve a acomodar para así dormir…

Sango: kagome ya levántate floja que llegaras tarde yo ya me voy deje el desayuno en la mesa y arriba del refrigerador ya sabes que hay cereal por si no tienes tiempo para mas nos vemos en la escuela para desayunar juntas!!

Kagome: ya se esta bien Sango y ya estoy despierta! (mentía claro)

Sango: si claro Kag como i no te conociera un estas en la cama acostada apuestas?

Kagome:(para no ser descubierta) ya sango apúrate que llegaras tarde!

Sango: claro tramposa cambias de tema! adiós ya me voy llevo mis llaves ah! Y recuerda que desayunaremos juntas!

Kagome: claro Sango que te vaya bien! se sienta en su cama y oye la puerta al cerrarse se talla sus ojos perezosamente salle de su cama, toma u ropa y va a baño a darse un merecido y necesario mas que nada baño para despertarse bien…

Sale ya cambiada y va a la cocina ve el reloj y como no le queda mucho tiempo tal y como dijo Sango se tendrá que conformar con el cereal! Y así lo hace se come su cereal y se dirige a la escuela a tomar sus clases…..

**Kagome Higurashi:** una chica de 19 años piel blanca, ojos color chocolate, cabello negro-azulado, no muy alta de estatura a veces podrías creer que es como una pequeña niña pero por como es te das cuenta de que es ya toda una mujer esta cursando la especialidad de medicina se quiere especializar en medico pediatra es la chica buena y bondadosa de la escuela...

Llega a la escuela y detrás de ella como siempre entra el profesor...

Profesor: saquen sus cuadernos y apunten ya que lo que sigue es muy importante y viendo que se acerca un pequeño puente pues aprovecharemos y realizaran un pequeño trabajo...

Kagome: que bien no crees Ayame? Siempre nos la pasamos sin hacer nada en los días sin clases! (Sonriendo).

Ayame: ay no puede ser! (contesto con fastidio en su voz) tal vez para ti pero para mi no! Sabes que no me gusta hacer trabajos largos cuando es día de descanso!

Kagome: velo por el lado bueno siempre tenemos que realizar los trabajos con alguien mas y que no es del salón! nn

Ayame: (con una mano en el mentón como pensando en lo que Kagome le dijo) es cierto! Puedo ver a Kouga verdad!

Kagome: claro! (regalándole una de sus mas sinceras mas grandes sonrisas).

**Ayame Kinomoto: **chica de 19 años cabellos rojo, ojos verdes, blanca piel y esta enamorada de Kouga, esta en el salón de Kagome con la diferencia de que esta quiere ser solo medico en general...

Así les dijo lo que tendrían que hacer buscar una encuesta en un libro y realizarla a alguien que no fuese de la especialidad de medicina y el libro era del grado que seguía así que ya savia a quien pedirle el libro... y así paso toda la clase rápido y sonó el timbre tenia la clase libre y seguía la ora de comer así que tendría que buscar a Sango ya que quedaron en comer juntas.

Sango llego justo frente del profesor entro rápido tomo asiento y se la paso escribiendo lo que el profesor les dictaba para después poner atención en la explicación que este daba sin que se diera cuenta la hora se paso rápido ya que le gustaba su especialidad y sonó el timbre tendría que ir a buscar a Miroku para ir con Kagome y "ayudarla"

FLASH BACK 

(Hablando por teléfono)

Miroku: sango estas segura?

Sango: claro por quien me tomas? no soy una mentirosa!!

Miroku: no lo digo porque mientas aunque se me hace algo raro eso...

Sango: bueno ya te voy a colgar porque Kagome esta llegando y tu sabrás como le hacer pero lo quiero comiendo con nosotros mañana eh! Yo ya estoy apunto de convencer a Kagome aunque tendré que omitir unos detalles mmm... creo que deberías hacer lo mismo así también ira no crees?

Miroku: creo que tienes razón! Bueno ya porque ya oí el ruido de Inuyasha dentro de la casa antes de que se desate una masacre te dejo adiós nena hasta mañana que descanses y que sueñes conmigo

Sango: (sonriendo) si, siempre lo hago y tu sueña conmigo también!

Miroku: claro!

Sango: y no se te olvide llevarlo mañana que nosotras ahí estaremos!

Miroku: si besos nena, hasta mañana

Sango: igual yo (y colgó)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Espero que cumplas Miroku pensó Sangoy salió del salón en busca de Miroku para ir por Kagome y que su plan comenzara..

**Sango Takema:** 19 años cabello castaño oscuro, piel no blanca pero no bronceada ni morena, ojos cafés, no alta pero mas que Kagome, es responsable y valiente, la mejor amiga de Kagome ella esta en la especialidad de arquitectura pero conoce a Kagome desde pequeñas y es su compañera de departamento y ella le ha prometido a Kagome construirle su consultorio! Es novia de Miroku...

Saliendo encontró a Miroku quien savia donde tenia clase ella y como salió temprano de su clase decidió ir a esperarla a la salida de su salón e ir a buscar a Kagome como y lo habían planeado al salir la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo este le respondió el gesto y salieron del edificio tomados de la mano en busca de Kagome...

**NOTAS:**

Perdón por la falta de ortografía, por los errores de mi honesto soy nueva y espero y no sean crueles ni duros conmigo porque tengo mucho enviciada aquí pero solo venia a leer pero ya me decidí a escribir no solo a leer! Espero que me dejen un review aunque sea para quejarse pero por favor por la ortografía no se quejen porque no soy buena escribiendo xx

Gomen y Dewa mata :P XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaro inuyasha y cia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, aunque la historia es 100 mía! Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo.**

cambio de escena.

**_Cursiva_** Donde fastidio con mis comentarios.

(entre paréntesis) Lo que sienten ó piensan ó simplemente su expresión! múltiples usos.

Saliendo encontró a Miroku quien savia donde tenia clase ella y como salió temprano de su clase decidió ir a esperarla a la salida de su salón e ir a buscar a Kagome como y lo habían planeado al salir la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo este le respondió el gesto y salieron del edificio tomados de la mano en busca de Kagome...

**CAP II.**

**Miroku:** tiene 20 años, cabello castaño oscuro casi negro, un poco largo tiene una coletita, ojos oscuros, piel blanca, no es todo un modelo en cuerpo pero tampoco esta de tan mal verse es el novio de Sango estudia medicina esta un año arriba de las chicas era un completo mujeriego por que pervertido aun lo es solo que ahora solo a sango (_menos mal no? nn´_) y es el mejor amigo de Inuyasha...

Kagome despidiéndose de Ayame quien iba decidida a decirle a Koga que si se podían ver para que el le contestara el cuestionario y vio como Sango junto con Miroku se le acercaban...

Sango: lista para ir a comer con nosotros

Kagome: pero sabes que me da pena ir de mal tercio con ustedes! (dijo apenada) hola Miroku! Este respondió el saludo hola! Y la interrumpió perdón que me meta pero sabes que no haces mal tercio aparte que no serás la única! Aparte que eres la mejor amiga de sango y me casi muy bien!

Kagome: (no comprendió) como?

Sango: (dándole un codazo leve claro) no le hagas caso el lo dice porque como estaremos rodeados de gente ya que aquí ay mucha pues no tienes porque preocuparte aparte vamos a comer no a estar haciendo cosas Miroku y yo! Y tampoco es algo romántico como para que piensen eso.

Kagome: pero aun así yo me sentiría fuera de lugar.

Miroku: perdón que te interrumpa pero tu eres una muy buena amiga, alguien que no estorbaría! Así que no te sientas así y no rechaces la oferta de sango ya que se pondrá triste y eso me duele aparte que me hace sentir que yo le caigo mal o le molesta mi presencia y ese es el verdadero motivo por el cual no nos quieres acompañar nunca! (todo lo dijo con cara de perrito desprotegido)

Si Sango no lo conociera lo abría abrazado y llenado de besos y dicho cuanto lo quiere pero savia que este lo hacia porque conocía a Kagome y savia que con eso ella aceptaría rápidamente era como un seguro para que aceptara la propuesta

Kagome lo interrumpió de verdad pensaba eso? Ay que mala persona y egoísta era por solo pensar en ella y rápido le contesto no! no claro que no Miroku perdóname si acaso llegaste a pensar que ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual yo no los acompañaba claro que no es eso lo que pasa pero no pudo seguir...

Miroku: bueno entonces aclarado todo vamonos a comer porque ya tengo hambre jalando a sango y esta a su vez jalando a Kagome de la mano no te preocupes Kagome que todo estará bien dijo sango...

(claro ellos querían que Kagome e Inuyasha tuviesen algo como lo de ellos 2 aunque estos ni en cuenta tomaban esto pocas veces se veían así que pues ni pensar en eso). Pero aun así Kagome pensaba que el era lindo solo que por miedo o cualquier otra cosa nunca llego a hablarle y nunca pensó que el lo hiciera porque tal vez según ella no supiera inquiera que ella existía!

Kagome: y bien donde vamos a comer?

Sango: en el árbol que es parecido al que esta en tu casa el que tanto te gusta!

Kagome: oh! Que bien! (ese árbol me agrada porque por una extraña razon me hace sentir tan bien como el de mi casa aunque en este hay una paz y tranquilidad enorme)… al llegar se quedo casi congelada al verlo ahí sentado a él con sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de aquel árbol…

**Inuyasha Taisho: **jovende 20 años al igual que Miroku su mejor amigo; alto, cuerpo atléticamente formado (_uuyy que rico! XD ya quisiera yo uno igual nn_´ ) cabello largo, de un plateado único y muy hermoso sin duda el era el chico "malo" solo por quejarse cuando algo no le parecía y porque no era un chico con mucha paciencia, ni tan amiguero.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados y levantando lentamente su mirada que se topo con unos ojos color chocolate que al verse a los ojos pudieron sentir algo especial por el otro sintieron cosas que nunca antes habían sentido algo muy extraño algo que les recorrió desde la columna hasta la nuca como una descarga eléctrica, como un escalofrío, como algo inexplicable pero a la vez hermoso y nuevo.

Miroku y Sango quienes lo vieron todo solo se vieron y sonrieron con complicidad ya que por lo que habían visto creo que esto no seria tan difícil después de todo por lo que vieron estuvieron seguros de que solo habría un pequeño problema que aceptaran después sus sentimientos o bueno por parte de Inuyasha lo dudaba un poco ya que el no es muy abierto en sus sentimientos

Miroku: (riendo picaramente y medio burlándose) bueno, bueno creo que ya estuvo bueno de estarse viendo no? No se les olvide que sango y yo estamos presentes no están solitos! Kagome e Inuyasha se pusieron rojos y voltearon su vista a otro lado sango le dio un leve golpe a Miroku por lo que hizo y le regaño diciendo ya Miroku déjalos son libres de comerse con la mirada y rieron Sango y Miroku; Kagome vio en forma de te voy a matar Sango! Está para deshacerse de esa mirada asesina dijo oh! Inuyasha mira ella es mi mejor amiga Kagome.

Kagome solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo y sonrió tímidamente aun roja por los comentarios

Sango: y este es el mejor amigo de Miroku y el chico rudo de la escuela y en secreto le comento eso no es cierto es una buena persona.

Inuyasha solo sonrió y Kagome solo pudo quedar embobada con esa sonrisa y pensó que linda sonrisa es algo que nunca había visto y esos ojos son... y como siempre Miroku rompiendo el encanto y que a que hora vamos a comer? Porque la verdad yo ya me muero de hambre y así todos se sentaron en el suelo a los pies del árbol.

Kagome no podía ni comer ya que estaba en un lado de Inuyasha y el solo hecho de recordar sus ojos fijos en los de ella... aparte que sentía muy claramente como esos ojos no se le despegaban y así era, Inuyasha la estaba viendo no savia porque extraña razón no podía apartar sus ojos de esa mujer que era lo que ella tenia que con solo verla por unos segundos a los ojos había podido sentir tantas cosas confianza, curiosidad por conocerla, calidez, paz, ganas de cuidarla y protegerla y seguridad algo que solo una mujer una persona muy especial para el y esa era su madre pero como era posible que esta mujer ò niña no lo podía decir porque tenia tanta madurez y capacidad de mujer pero parecía ser una pequeña niña que necesita de cuidados y cariño que por una extraña razón cuando lo vio a los ojos sintió la necesidad de ser el quien se los brindara pero no se regaño a el mismo el no podía sentir eso el estaba bien así y no le importaba lo que ella tuviera para hacerlo sentirse así y fue sacado de sus pensamientos con el sonido del timbre y ella se comenzó a levantar pero aun así el no podía dejar de verla aun y cuando esta ya estaba de pie y recogiendo sus cosas

Sango: a donde vas tu Kagome

Kagome: a pues voy al edificio C (sonriendo)

Sango: a donde iras después todavía te quedan dos clases no?

Kagome:(solo asintió sonriendo) y tu después de esta ya sales no es así?

Sango: si pero traes tus llaves? Porque iré con Miroku a hacer unas compras y después pasaremos al cine y tal vez a cenar aun no lo se aunque creo que cenaremos contigo para que no estés solita si? Y le regalo una sonrisa

Kagome: no te preocupes por mi sabes que no me pasara nada mejor ve a cenar con Miroku y cuídense y tu Miroku cuídala mucho porque sino me conocerás de verdad.

Sango: si créelo no querrás conocer a Kagome de esa manera claro que nos cuidaremos Kagome te veo en casa si bye y tu también cuídate mucho y le dio un beso en la mejilla y esta despedía para ir a su clase

Miroku: yo ya salí pero esperare a sango por si les interesa saber de mis clases (lo dijo con sarcasmo ya que lo ignoraron por un momento) y tu Inuyasha

Inuyasha: me faltan 3 clases y ya me voy porque tengo clase en el edificio D luego paso al B y por ultimo en el A decía con fastidio recordando sus clases y lo que tenia que hacer para ellas andar de un salón y de edificio en edificio

Miroku: pues que bien inu!

Inuyasha: no e llames inu tonto y claro que no esa bien como tu ya saliste pero yo ya me quiero ir a casa

Miroku: no yo digo que, que bien porque así no se irán solos ya que Kagome va para el edificio C y tu al D así que se pueden ir juntos y dejas segura a Kagome en su salón si Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: feh! Como sea me da igual (sonrojado)

Kagome: (por una extraña razón sintió un gran dolor por esa respuesta pero no savia porque el tomo esa actitud) y un tanto molesta dijo no te preocupes que no soy tonta ni nueva se donde quedan los edificios como para perderme o algo y soy lo suficientemente lista como para cuidarme sola no les parece y gracias por tu preocupación pero adiós o no llegare nunca!!! (comenzó a caminar)

Miroku: (con una mirada asesina) eres un tonto Inuyasha

Inuyasha: y yo que hice ahora? Pero en fin mejor me voy o no me dejaran entrar por llegar tarde (aunque en realidad lo que quería era alcanzar a Kagome)

Miroku: (entendiendo todo por como volteaba su amiga a ve por donde se fue Kagome) si anda corre o entrara al edificio antes de que la alcances

Inuyasha: que dijiste?

Miroku: que corras o nunca llegaras y si es que llegas no te dejaran entrar

Inuyasha: si claro adiós y comenzó a correr (claro no tan apurado por la clase sino por cierta persona que se le adelanto).

Kagome iba caminando un poco molesta aun aunque después se reprendió sola porque tenia que enojarse si lo acababa de conocer aparte ella no era nada suyo como para enojarse por el comentario de el y no se dio cuenta cuando Kouga se le acerco

Kouga: hola Kagome! A donde vas?

Detrás de ellos estaba una persona que se estaba muriendo del enojo!... y este era Inuyasha...

**NOTAS:**

Actualizaré cada 15 dias si es posible cada viernes sino pues cada 15 dias pero será en viernes…..Perdón por la falta de ortografía, por los errores. Espero que me dejen review aunque sea para quejarse pero por favor por la ortografía no se quejen porque no soy buena escribiendo.

**Agradecimentos:**

la marchanta, eternal-vampire, MeilinSnape, serena tsukino chiba, GRavityGirl, Ahome23, Ale y todos los del club!!

Gomen y Dewa mata :P XD


	3. Chapter 3

Cambio de escena.

**_Cursiva_ **Cuando fastidio yo!:P

(entre paréntesis) pensamientos o algo que estén haciendo, o aclaración en fin múltiples usos.

**Recueren Inuyasha y cia no me pertenecen brincos dier yo verdd!! nn son de Rumio Takahashi.**

**A este cap estaa dedicado a josias y jorge (josh) que es su cumple!!!**

Detrás de ellos estaba una persona que se estaba muriendo del enojo!... y este era Inuyasha...

**CAP. III**

**Kouga Ikeda: **joven de 20 años compañero de salón de Inuyasha, cabello largo, café recogido en una coleta, ojos cafés penetrantes, piel bronceada, cuerpo perfecto aunque un poco arrogante ya que muchas querían con él (_el típico wey que se siente bien buenote_).

Kagome: hola! Voy al edificio C tengo clase ahí

Kouga: a pues si que ando desuerte ya que yo tengo en el D nos podemos ir juntos no?

Kagome: si, claro como quieras! (al final de cuentas ya voy a terminar de pasar el edificio B pensó)

Kouga: oye Kagome quieres venir conmigo al cine el sábado?

Inuyasha no supo porque se sentía furioso (bueno lo supo) pero no quiso admitirlo solo dijo que era porque como podía creer como Kouga hace eso después de darle alas a Ayame (este savia porque Ayame le pidió ayuda con Kouga) este Kouga solo quiere jugar con ella pero no permitiré que la lastime no a ella!(a Kagome) Y le grito a Kouga, Kouga! espérame lobo rabioso

Kouga: ay bestia muévete rápido! Que no pudiste ser mas inoportuno?

Inuyasha: si ya voy no me insultes quédate donde estas no te muevas de ahí! (ja rió con malicia ya que veía como Kagome se alejaba rió diciéndose: que bien se la quite (cuando llego le dio un golpe) no me insultes inútil

Kouga: si como sea! (y dando la vuelta) Kagome que me contestas a la pre...gun...ta (se sorprendió al no verla ahí; y la vio como iba subiendo las escaleras del edificio y le grito) que me contestas Kagome

Kagome: lo siento pero creo que esto no es correcto

Kouga: como que no? que tiene de malo?, porque no es correcto?

Kagome: porque a Ayame le gustas esta enamorada de ti y yo soy su amiga no podría hacerle eso a ella

Kouga: pero yo no la quiero a ella, yo a quien quiero es a ti

Kagome: si pero ella si te quiere a ti y es mi amiga y yo nunca le haría eso aparte de que yo solo te veo como un amigo

Inuyasha: (quien estaba disfrutando como ella le decía que no) claro! No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas Kouga, y si ella es su amiga hace muy bien en no aceptar y tu tienes la culpa por ser un creído, eres un cretino porque andas dándole esperanzas a Ayame

Kouga: y a ti quien te hablo bestia

Inuyasha: nadie pero ella es una buena persona y no quiero que la lastimes así que déjala en paz

Kagome: (molesta en realidad le gusto que este la defendiera pero aun seguía molesta por lo de hace rato) gracias! pero sabes no necesito que me defiendas!

Kouga: si mejor bestia déjanos terminar nuestra platica aparte yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible para las mujeres

Inuyasha: que piensas tu que la gente elige de quien enamorarse para sufrir? pues no, estas equivocado y recuerda que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde aunque me parece repugnante lo que eres capaz de hacerle al amor que Ayame tiene por ti, en menos de 5 minutos le rompes su corazón en mil pedazos, lo pisoteas, después andas como sin nada y esperas a que ella te vuelva a hablar como si nada le hubieses hecho

Kouga: si pero bien pudo aguantarse a decirme si según tu de eso me aprovecho

Kagome quien desde hacia rato aprovecho esa discusión para salir de ahí sin que la notaran iba pensando porque me agrado que Inuyasha se preocupara por mi? O no lo hizo? O solo para molestar a Kouga?

Inuyasha quien mejor empezó a retirarse también al final de cuentas su clase ya la había perdido

Kouga: que te pasa bestia ven acá que aun no termino contigo

Inuyasha: ya Kouga no es necesario seguir, Kagome ya tiene rato que se fue, no me digas que ¿no te diste cuenta?(burlándose)

Kouga volteando lo mas rápido que pudo y viendo como loco a todas direcciones para ver si la veía resignado que no se dio cuenta pero no reconocería que perdió en algo claro que me di cuenta por quien me tomas!!

Inuyasha también ya se había ido

Sango iba saliendo de su clase para encontrarse con Miroku quien la esperaba en la salida del salón

Miroku: lista hermosa?

Sango: si vamonos y así salieron de ahí con dirección al centro comercial...

Llegaron al centro comercial y comenzaron con las compras...

la hora de salida de Kagome llego pero había algo que no le agradaba mucho y esta era que el cielo estaba muy nublado amenazando con una fuerte lluvia y esto le daba miedo) en el portón se despidió de su amiga Ayame quien se dirigía a su casa y esta quedaba del otro lado así que tenia que seguir su camino sola

Kagome: hasta mañana Ayame que descanses

Ayame: igualmente Kagome adiós

Y así ella se dirigió al parque donde lo conoció (a Inuyasha) y se sentó en el árbol

Inuyasha: (entro corriendo al salón y ya estaba vació) maldición! Ya se fue creo que me tendré que esperar a verla mañana a menos que... (y sonrió malévolamente) al salir se topo con alguien

Inuyasha: perdón!

**NOTAS: **Aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero les guste y dejen review. Agradezco a todos los que leen todo mi club!!! y ya saben hasta en 15 días porque me voy de vacaciones :P siiiiiiiiiii!!!!...


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha: (entro corriendo al salón y ya estaba vació) maldición! Ya se fue creo que me tendré que esperar a verla mañana a menos que... (y sonrió malévolamente) al salir se topo con alguien

Inuyasha: perdón!

CAP IV 

Inuyasha: perdón!

Kikyo: ay no te preocupes como no caímos uno encima del otro no lo crees?

Kikyo: la mujer mas zorra de la escuela ella es la típica niña popular zorra que todos los estúpidos quieren con ella aunque sea solo por un rato tiene 20 años, estudia en el salón de Miroku tiene un gran parecido con Kagome solo que esta tiene unos ojos fríos y calculadores sin contar con que es una creída y un higadito (es alguien que caí muy peromuy mal! _Perdón a quienes les agrada pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta a mi no me agrada para nada nn pero les pido disculpas y si soy muy mala díganmelo y ya no seré tanto nn´_)

Kikyo: (rodeándole el cuello a Inuyasha con sus manos) no crees que deberíamos salir juntos un día de estos?

Inuyasha: bueno adiós porque tengo prisa (soltándole las manos de su cuello en realidad a el no le agrada para nada esa mujer aunque no quería ser grosero ya varias personas le han dicho hasta varias veces ella se le ha insinuado pero el la verdad no le interesa)

Kikyo: bueno pero piénsalo estaré esperando tu respuesta

Inuyasha solo se fue lo mas rápido que pudo a llevar a cabo su plan...

salió corriendo de la escuela y comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa de Kagome pero cuando iba caminando vio una figura muy familiar en el árbol del parque y camino en dirección a este...

al llegar se dio cuenta que en efecto esta era Kagome kami debía amarlo por hacer que no tuviese que pasar la vergüenza de tener que mentirle a Sango para que le diera su dirección o a Miroku quien de seguro siempre lo molestaría por ello ya que el savia cual era la calle pero no exactamente cual era la casa!...

Kagome: porque? Que me esta pasando con Inuyasha? Que es todo esto que siento por él, esto es algo que no sentía por nadie ni siquiera por Hoyo pero que pensara el de mi?

Inuyasha: nada malo te lo puedo asegurar (sentándose en un lado de ella) es imposible pensar algo malo de ti

Kagome que por el susto y por la impresión no sabia ni que decir solo se le quedo viendo

Inuyasha: espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí? O estas esperando a alguien?

Kagome: no claro que no ni una ni otra solo vine a pensar un poco y tu que haces aquí si se puede saber? (volteando a verlo)

Inuyasha: (terminando de encender un cigarrillo) lo mismo que tu! (exhalando el humo del cigarro)

Kagome quien hizo una mueca por el olor que le llegaba ya que a esta no le agradaba el olor; Inuyasha al notarlo pronto lo cambio de mano para que le quedara mas lejos y pregunto te molesta el olor del cigarro?

Kagome: si! Y sonrió

Esto hizo que a Inuyasha se le hizo sentir muy bien y pronto apago su cigarrillo

Kagome: no es necesario

Inuyasha: que?

Kagome: que apagues tu cigarrillo por el simple hecho de que a mi no me agrade

Inuyasha: no te preocupes esta bien no quiero que estés incomoda aparte esto me hace mal (rió)

Kagome: entonces porque si sabes que te hace mal lo sigues consumiendo?

Inuyasha: no lo se es una buena pregunta, a la cual no tengo la respuesta

Kagome: pero no entiendo porque todo mundo dice que eres el malo inuyasha, el rudo inuyasha? No comprendo? La verdad para mi gusto eres todo lo contrario!

Inuyasha: porque no me conoces pequeña (rió)

Kagome no supo ni porque pero cuando él la llamo así se sintió tan feliz, si tal vez no lo conocía de verdad pero parecía y sentía como si lo conociera desde la infancia se sentía tan cómoda tan segura tan no savia como describir todo lo que sentía con lo poco que llevaban ahí platicando aunque muy cómodamente.

Todo se volvió silencio pero era muy cómodo al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que debía de irse tenia que preparar todo para su entrevista de trabajo no era gran cosa pero aun así ella quería ese trabajo no tanto por el dinero sino porque no le hacia mucha gracia estar sin hacer nada por las tardes fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando se vio un relámpago y seguido de el sonido de un trueno esta por el miedo y la costumbre lo primero que hizo fue abrazarse de inuyasha (perdida ¬¬) este se sorprendió por lo que ella hizo porque en realidad a el no le asustan los truenos ni los relámpagos (bien hombre uyyyy! nn) no supo porque pero la abrazo sentía una ganas de protegerla como si fuera una niña pequeña sola y asustada que no savia como cuidarse necesitada de cariño, protección amor y el tenia o sentía una gran necesidad de ser el quien le proporcionara eso que necesitaba lo asustaba todo lo que ella estaba ocasionándole a él, él el frió y malo Inuyasha Taisho! Se separo de ella al sentir unas ligeras gotas caerle

Inuyasha: creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu casa antes de que esto se ponga mas feo

Kagome: (de verdad será tan feo que lo toque? Porque me corresponde y después me quiere lejos de aquí?) asintió solo con su cabeza y se puso su mochila comenzó a caminar

Inuyasha: a y no es que quiera alejarte la verdad aunque espero que no le digas a nadie me gusto mucho estar un momento contigo a solas me gusto tu compañía! Quieres que te acompañe?

Kagome estaba que no cabía en si de la emoción de lo que acababa de escuchar pero regreso en si al oír esa pregunta no, no te molestes al final de cuentas mi casa queda cerca y la tuya esta mas lejos que la mía y no quiero que te mojes y enfermes por culpa o causa mía mejor te veo en la escuela después

Inuyasha le dedico una sonrisa y se fue rápido a su casa ya que era cierto su casa estaba mas lejos que la de ella y la lluvia comenzaba a ser mas fuerte…

Al siguiente día tenia que ir a su entrevista de trabajo en la cual solo tenia que presentarse con los padres ya que ella tendría que cuidar a un niño solo esperaba que le dieran el trabajo y que el niño no fuese algo sin chiste y que no fuese un malcriado y así fue a su entrevista y le dijeron que estaba contratada que a partir del lunes comenzaría

**NOTAS:**

Aquí esta el capitulo espero les guste esta un poco corto o faltante de mi imaginación pero prometo compensárselos con el siguiente cap que estará buenísimo (creo nn´) y una sorpresa preparada para año nuevo! nn a y no se olviden de dejar un review. Agradezco a todos los que leen y ya saben hasta el viernes o en 15 días... y esperen su sorpresa el día 31!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Que onda cimeras, kimeros y demás saludos a todos klerly, krla, Marisol, ale, cristina, josias, enrique a mi madre (Diana)

Recuerden Inuyasha y cia no me pertenecen brincos diera yo verdad!! nn son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Al siguiente día tenia que ir a su entrevista de trabajo en la cual solo tenia que presentarse con los padres ya que ella tendría que cuidar a un niño solo esperaba que le dieran el trabajo y que el niño no fuese algo sin chiste y que no fuese un malcriado y así fue a su entrevista y le dijeron que estaba contratada que a partir del lunes comenzaría

**CAP V**

Ya era lunes así que seria día en que tendría su primer día de trabajo y eso le emocionaba a Kagome estaba en su cuarto arreglando su ropa ya que acababan de ir a la lavandería ella y Sango y tenia su ropa limpia en la cama ya había terminado de colgar la que iva en el closet y la doblada solo faltaba acomodarla en su lugar cuando sonó el timbre supuso que tenia que ser el pequeño al cual tenia que cuidar porque no habían quedado con nadie para que las visitara. Sango paso al niño a la sala y le ofreció algo

Sango: Quieres algo, pequeño?

Shippo: tu eres bonita aunque no tanto como la que vi en mi casa, ella era muy bonita y se le veía que es dulce pensé que ella me cuidaría aunque…

Sango: que paso que no te caigo bien?

Shippo: claro! Pero no es por eso, es que ella de verdad me hubiera gustado que me cuidara porque tenia algo que pude notar muy bien que ella es buena, cariñosa, bonita, amable (_ya! Basta! Me arte renuncio en describir a kagome! Porque tengo que estar deteniendo un espejo y escribir ya que me es muy difícil describirla me tengo que ver a mi misma para poder poner todo lo que puse antes! Me describí yo solita: P jajaj bueno ya seriedad marru!!¬¬_)

Sango: a todo esto y como era ella? Claro me refiero físicamente me la podrías describir, la recuerdas?

Shippo: claro! Tiene cabello negro aunque me dio la impresión que de repente se vio medio azul, ojos café, piel blanca, no muy alta mmm.. (con una mano en la barbilla como en posición de pensar)

Sango: de casualidad se parece a ella (apuntando a una persona detrás de él volteo rápido y enseguida cuando la vio corrió y la abrazo)

Kagome (se sorprendió por la reacción del niño al verla pero correspondió al abrazo aunque no entendía muy bien) Hola! Yo soy Kagome me imagino que tu eres el lindo Shippo no es así?

Shippo: claro!

Kagome: bueno mucho gusto y por lo que veo creo que ya conociste a mi amiga Sango

Shippo: sip y es un gusto

Sango: oh! Gracias el gusto es mío y que niño tan mas educado diría yo que tenemos aquí quien te enseña todo eso de hablar así?

Shippo: mama y papa aunque la verdad es que el que me dice que me comporté como un caballero es mas papa que mama y mi tío también dice que debo hablar correctamente o al menos con otra gente porque cuando estamos solos hablamos como queremos sin tanta educación y todas esas cosas sin decir tanta palabrería para una cosa, nosotros pensamos que todo eso de la "clase" es pura basura! Ups! (luego se tapo la boca con ambas manos) perdón (lo dijo sonrojándose)

Sango y Kagome se vieron y rieron divertidas al fin ese pequeño dejaba de hablar tan correctamente que las avergonzaba a ellas tenia hasta mas educación para expresarse que ellas! Claro no es que no la tuvieran ni supieran pero en esta época era difícil encontrar a alguien que hablara así claro si no eran ricos por supuesto (_aja claro ¬¬ como no_)

Kagome: bueno no te preocupes pues bueno quiero que conmigo sea como con tu tío si? deja toda la clase para la gente extraña que yo ya no lo soy! Entonces que me dices aceptas?

Shippo: claro!! (haciendo una sonrisa que parecía que se le saldría de la cara) es genial puedo hablar como quiera! La verdad es que cuando solo estamos los 3 ósea papa, mama y yo el habla como quiere o cuando estamos con mi tío o cuando están solo el y mama el habla como quiere porque hay veces en que el le habla al oído o se lo dice muy bajo que yo no puedo escuchar y mi mama se pone roja o le da un codazo claro no recio pero se lo da y le dice hentai y que no bebe hablar así porque estoy yo presente oigan saben ustedes que le dice papa a mama para que le diga así?

Kagome (mas roja que un tomate) y bueno que quieres hacer?

Shippo: que no me van a contestar? (viendo a Kagome y a Sango de igual manera agrego) esta bien ya vi que les da pena ya que se pusieron igual que mama cuando lo pregunte pero, porque me preguntas a mi

Sango (aun roja por la vergüenza) bueno creo que como que yo ya salgo sobrando creo que ya me voy aparte quede de verme con Miroku

Kagome (le dirigió una mirada para asesinarla ya que como era posible que la dejara con ese pequeño tan inteligente) ok cuídate, que te vaya bien

Sango: hai! Y fue todo un placer conocerte a ver si llego temprano y te puedo ver sino hasta otro día que vengas a que te cuide Kagome te veré y recuerda no hablar con tanta formalidad como queramos eh!

Shippo: claro que si

Sango: ok ahora si me voy o no llegare nunca

Kagome y Shippo: adiós Sango!

Kagome: bueno en lo que estábamos por qué me dices que porque te pregunto? Te lo pregunto porque no nos conocemos y yo no te pondré a hacer algo que no quieras o no te guste

Shippo: estaba en lo correcto nunca me equivoco me encantara que me cuides Kag! Puedo llamarte así verdad?

Kagome: claro que puedes de hecho me agrada

Shippo: bueno cuando te vi había algo que me decía que serias buena y me gustaría que me cuidaras tu y como digo nunca me equivoco las otras siempre me decían que hacer y como nunca les importo lo que me gustaría hacer o lo que quería siempre ellas escogían!

Kagome: bueno pues conmigo no tu solo di lo que te gustaría hacer y claro si podemos lo haremos que te parece?

Shippo: claro eso me agrada así me trata mi tío solo que a diferencia el sabe muy bien lo que me gusta y lo que no pero veo que eres inteligente y lo aprenderás rápido!

Kagome: a pues gracias pero eso se solucionara ya, que te parece si el día de hoy nos dedicamos solo a conocernos si?

Shippo: claro (y se le vino una idea a la cabeza como lo haría aun no sabia pero ella tenia que ser su tía tenia que quitarle lo amargadito que se ponía su tío claro con la demás gente y cuando recordaba que estaba solo pero eso terminaría con Kagome)

Y así se les fue la tarde conociéndose, diciéndose lo que les gusta y lo que no, lo que hacen y lo que no, lo que comen, programas películas y de mas pero había algo que a Kagome le llamaba la atención de ese pequeño esos ojos dorados que solo en una persona había visto y tanto le llamaron la atención aparte habían unas expresiones y otros movimientos que se lo recordaban pero no sabia el porque tal vez solo estaba delirando por lo que paso en el parque el tiempo se fue rápido ya que se divertían mucho entonces fue cuando Kagome vio el reloj

Kagome: bueno Shippo creo que debemos recoger ya tus cositas para cuando llegue tu mama así terminaron solo habían sacado unas cosas para que pudieran conocerse mejor y después de recoger se fueron a la cocina a comer helado mientras la mama de Shippo llegaba por el y sonó el timbre y fueron a abrir la puerta Shippo salto a los brazos de su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla

Shippo: ella si me agrada no como las otras!

Rin: a pues que bueno tenia miedo de que le hicieras algo malo como a todas las demás (dirigiéndose a Kagome) y como se porto te hizo alguna travesura?

Shippo mama!!! (lo dijo con un puchero _o mueca como quieran la verdad no importa el chiste es que se lo imaginen_)

Kagome: no claro que no es un muy buen niño (y le sonrió a Shippo)

Rin: bueno me da gusto y me tranquiliza escucharlo entonces adiós Kagome porque mi esposo nos esta esperando (ahora dirigiéndose a Shippo) ahora mi vida despídete de Kagome

Shippo: si adiós Kagome ya quiero que sea día de que me cuidas para venir! (dirigiéndose a Rin) oye mama cuando volveré a venir?

Rin: pues el miércoles pequeño

Shippo: bueno les diré a mis compañeritos que tengo la mejor niñera del mundo y ya quiero que sea miércoles por la tarde para pasármela divirtiéndome contigo Kag

Kagome: yo también te estaré esperando

Rin: bueno adiós

Kagome: adiós y que les vaya bien

Y así se fueron ella fue y termino lo que tenia de tarea cuando termino preparo la cena, tomo un baño y se fue a dormir le dejo la cena y una nota a Sango donde decía que estaba muy cansada que por eso no la espero pero que le dejo la cena preparada no era tarde pero termino un poco agotada mejor decidió irse a dormir y soñar con su príncipe azul Inuyasha……

**Notas:**

Y el de quien no verdad? Pero bueno en fin lo prometido es deuda es viernes y aquí esta mi actualización espero que les agrade espero los reviews y ya saben quejas comentarios y sugerencias son aceptadas otra vez saludos a mi club (aclaro no es un club de fans sino un club de anime mi grupo en el que me junto los viernes para hablar cosas de anime y manga) y una saludo a todos


	6. Chapter 6

ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia si es completamente mía y mi imaginación...

**Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y como son arias las pondre en otra ocasión pero saben que ustedes son la razon por la cual aun sigo aquí escribiendo! ARIGATO!!**

un poco agotada mejor decidió irse a dormir y soñar con su príncipe azul Inuyasha……

**CAP VI**

Así paso el martes sin ninguna "anormalidad" y sin algo relevante o importante y así llego el miércoles…

La mañana transcurría igual muy tranquila hasta que Kagome se encontró con Kouga lo bueno fue que cuando él hablo Ayame llego corriendo a preguntarle algo y él le presto atención cosa muy buena que Kagome aprovecho para irse pero por irse a esconder de prisa choco con alguien

Kagome: ouch! (cayendo de sentón en el suelo)

Inuyasha: fíjate por donde caminas!

Kagome: Perdón no vi por donde iva

Inuyasha: no te preocupes no importa Kagome, estas bien? (mientras la ayudaba a levantarse)

Kagome: hola! Si estoy bien y tu como estas?

Inuyasha: yo bien y creo que si alguien sufriera algo serias tu porque fuiste la que se golpeo

Kagome: pues si pero no te preocupes como ya lo dije no paso de ser un golpe leve (y sonó el timbre nunca antes amaron el sonido del comienzo de una clase amándolo)

Kagome: creo que me voy o llegare tarde a clase y es una importante

Inuyasha: si yo también tengo clase y si no me apresuro llegare tarde

Kagome: si adiós que te vaya bien

Inuyasha: si igualmente

Y cada quien se fue para donde debía y así se pasaron las clases y la hora en que llegaría Shippo llego

Ping dong…. Ping dong…. (_ok utilicen la imaginación es el timbre y si ese sonido no les gusta nada mas cámbienlo! XX_)

Shippo: (saltado a los brazos de Kagome que abrió la puerta) hola!!! Ya te extrañaba deseaba venir a verte ya quería que fuese miércoles! Verdad que si mamá? (volteando a ver a su mamá)

Rin: (riendo) claro que si! Todo el día hablaba de ti a todo el que nos encontráramos o lo fuesen a visitar les contaba de ti y de cómo eras y bueno no dejaba de decir que ya quería venir (dirigiéndose a Kagome)

Kagome: (abrazando a shippo) yo también te extrañe pequeño y espero que hayan sido cosas buenas he!

Rin: (riendo) si lo escucharas no lo creerías eran maravillas así que todos ahora te quieren conocer porque como te lo dije el nunca le gustaron las niñeras y todos se sorprendieron por lo que le hiciste en tan solo un día de estar contigo! Pero bueno me voy porque tengo que arreglar algunas cosas

Kagome: claro vete sin cuidado que de este pequeño me encargo yo! (dándole un beso a Shippo en la cabeza)

Rin: bueno pórtate bien y no hagas maldades entendido Shippo?

Shippo: claro que no!! por quien me tomas? Me ofendes! (poniendo cara de ofendido) verdad que yo soy un muy buen niño y sobre todo bien portado? Vamos díselo Kagome!

Kagome y Rin solo rieron y esta se despidió y al cerrar la puerta

Kagome: y bien ya que tu mami se ha ido que quieres hacer?

Shippo: no lo se! Lo que tu quieras

Así se pasaron la tarde estuvieron Shippo dibujando y coloreando y Kagome terminando su tarea y Kagome se le quedaba viendo al niño porque le recordaba a alguien en unas cosas o mas bien gestos que hacia que le recordaban a alguien y esos ojos, esos ojos inconfundibles y hermosos pero en fin pensó que estaba soñado con tantas cosas y cuando termino kagome la tarea: oye Shippo!

Shippo: mande?

Kagome: quieres hacer otra cosa?

Shippo: como que?

Kagome: no lo se… (pensándolo un momento) ver una película te parece?

Shippo: si pero por favor!!! Que no sea de terror!! TT (con lagrimas y todo haciendo todo un teatro)

Kagome: (riendo por como estaba Shippo) esta bien veamos una comedia

Shippo: ok eso me parece perfecto!

Después de 15 minutos de empezada la película

Shippo: Kagome!!!! (con cara de fastidio y aburrimiento)

Kagome: que pasa?

Shippo: nunca mencionaste que seria romántica!!! Soy hombre a nosotros no nos gustan esas cosas

Kagome: no te pongas así aparte esta es muy cómica (_imagínense una muy buena no lo se la que ustedes quieran_)

Y así siguió el curso la película cuando alguien se puso a platicar

Shippo: oye Kagome!

Kagome: mande?

Shippo: tu tienes novio?

Kagome: (sorprendida por la pregunta) no, pero porque la pregunta?

Shippo: porque tu eres mas bonita que la de la película y no lo entiendo

Kagome: gracias! Pero no lo se creo que aun no ha llegado el hombre pero bueno a otra cosa mejor

Shippo: es que me gustaría mucho que tu fueses mi tía!

Kagome: pues si te hace sentir mejor me puedes llamar así no te reocupes eso no me molesta! (y le sonrió)

Shippo: pero yo hablo en serio Kagome

Kagome: claro yo también me puedes decir así y es mas si te gusta a Sango también la puedes llamar así

Shippo: no yo hablo de que tu seas novia de mi tío

Kagome: oh! (sorprendida por lo que decía el niño) pues creo que eso lo debe decidir tu tío no crees? Aparte primero necesito conocerlo primero para que esto pueda llegar a ocurrir no crees? Y que tal si tu tío no piensa como tú y no dice que soy bonita como me dices?

Shippo: claro!!! Que lo hará no es ciego, ni tonto bueno de vez en cuando pero no con esto

Kagome: (viendo que Shippo era un niño muy listo y en todo pensaba) y que tal así tu tío es mayor o peor aun menor que yo!!! (lo dijo como si esto fuese una verdadera tragedia)

Shippo: pues cuantos años tienes?

Kagome (dudosa) pues… pues… (y lo pronuncio hasta con miedo) 19

Shippo: (brincando y gritado de alegría) que bien vez lo sabia el tiene 20 así que son perfectos el uno para el otro

Kagome: creo que mejor vemos la película?

Shippo: ok esta bien

Y así paso la película de pronto Kagome se despertó asustada al oír el teléfono sonar

Ringggggg ringggggggg (_XX sonido de teléfono por favor imaginación!! XX_)

Kagome: bueno

Rin: hola soy Rin! La mamá de Shippo

Kagome: oh! Hola que paso

Rin: solo te hablo para decirte que yo no podré recoger a Shippo así que hoy ira su papá a recogerlo

Kagome: esta bien

Rin: no hay problema verdad?

Kagome: no claro que no por mi no hay ningún problema

Rin: ok, gracias Kagome y adiós

Kagome: adiós

Así termino la llamada y Kagome vio que la película ya había terminado y Shippo se quedo dormido en el sillón con ella sonrió al verlo así se veía tan inocente que nadie pensaría las cosas que se le ocurren y en los aprietos en que la mete con sus preguntas lo cargo y lo llevo a su cuarto y lo acomodo en la cama vio el reloj y faltaba media hora para que llegaran a recogerlo así que se puso a recoger las cosas y colocarlas en la mochila de Shippo mientras llegaban por él cuando termino de recoger se escucho el timbre

dingg dongg… dingg dongg…

Kagome: ya voy

La llegar y abrir la puerta vio a alguien quien estaba muy concentrado en un libro que llevaba en las manos

Extraño: (leyendo y sin despegar su vista del libro) vengo a recoger a Shippo (levantando por fin la vista a ver quien estaba frente a él)

Kagome: (asombrada y tartamudeando) Inu…. Inu… ya… sha..??

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Jajjaj soy muy mala gomen!!! Por la tardanza y por hacer el cap muy corto prometo actualizar cuando actualice mi otro fic lo tuve que dejar corto para poder dejarlo como que en suspenso vdd? pero bueno espero que lean el próximo cap la vdd es que tengo una pequeña sorpresa preparada y créanlo en el próximo habrá muchas risas


End file.
